The Glatorians rewrite
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: The Capitol had many failed experiments.However,some of those failed experiments could now be its undoing.
1. Day of reaping

It was quiet in the woods. The only living beings there were the wildlife and the hunter. That was how he viewed it right now. He stayed camouflaged well despite having bright white hair that was spiked like ice crystals. He wore a white jacket covering a dark blue shirt along with white jeans and shoes. His white and icy blue axe was beside him, and his launcher was in hand. His icy blue eyes were constantly looking for prey. His name was Strakk.

"Come on, just a little closer..." he murmured as a deer wandered into his sights. He loaded a spiked thornax fruit into his launcher, aiming it at his prey. Just as he was about to fire, a loud crash frightened the deer, causing it to flee into the forest. Strakk groaned as he grabbed his axe and stood up, shaking leaves out of his hair.

"Malum! You better have a good reason for scaring away our dinner!" he shouted just as a taller, more muscular teen came crashing out of some bushes. His hair was a fiery red, and his eyes were a bright yellow. His jacket was a fiery mixture of yellows and reds, as were his jeans. One the back of his hands, he had two large sharp claws and a launcher similar to Strakk's on his shoulder.

"Is that a good enough reason?!" Malum yelled as an enraged bear burst through the bushes. Strakk simply held his launcher, firing the thornax at the bears head. With this distraction, Malum was able to land a powerful punch to its stomach and head, knocking the large animal out.

"So, we're going to let Vorox cook this thing?" Strakk asked, looking over the bear.

"It's more than that dear you tried to snag," Malum said, getting an icy glare from the icy teen.

"Alright then, you carry it back to camp. I'll go and find Kiina," Strakk replied moodily, stalking off into the forest towards the river.

_At the river_

The river always provided some peace for the girl who sat on its banks meditating. She had long light blue hair, bright sapphire eyes and a blue sleeveless jacket that covered a dark blue tank top. Her faded blue jean shorts, dark blue sandals and dark blue fingerless gloves complimented her beautiful but strong figure. Her double headed trident and thornax launcher sat beside her.

"Hey Kiina, you catch...?" Strakk started to ask as Kiina seemed to spring to life, grabbing her trident and spearing one fish on each of its three prongs. "Never mind," Strakk muttered as Kiina retrieved her trident.

"I'm guessing Malum caught something?" Kiina smirked as Strakk walked away in a huff, fed up with rarely catching anything.

_Back at camp_

The camp was in the middle of a clearing. Sitting by the fire, stirring a pot of stew, was a boy with tawny skin, sandy coloured hair that form two short tails over his shoulders. His dark brown eyes were a similar colour to his shorts. He also wore a dark brown shirt and sandy coloured jacket with similarly coloured shoes. What made him really stand out was a scorpion tail with a blade made of bone on the end. His large knife was sitting beside him, as was his launcher. His name was Vorox.

Beside him, deep in sleep, was a boy with dark green hair that formed three upward curved spikes at the back of his head. He had green eyes, a green jacket with a black sleeveless top underneath, dark green jeans and shoes. Beside him were two green blades that could combine into a shield. His name was Gresh.

One the other side of the fire was a boy with long jet black hair, dark brown eyes that bordered on red, a black sleeveless top that showed his muscles, black jean shorts and black shoes. His sword, with a built-in launcher, and his buzz-saw shield was sitting beside him. This was Skrall.

"When are those three going to be back? I'm waiting to add something to this stew!" Vorox grumbled, waking Gresh from his nap.

"Their probably just having difficulty carrying back the kill," Gresh replied sleepily. This was confirmed when Malum came through the trees dragging the bear while Kiina carried the fish she caught. Strakk was grumbling seeing as he hadn't caught a single thing.

"What size of stomachs do you think we've got here?" Vorox joked as he whipped out his knife, preparing the meat.

"Well anything tastes better than Thornax stew," Malum muttered.

"What'd you say," Vorox glowered, his tail raised threateningly.

"I bet tastier things come from a bear, and I don't mean the meat," Malum said, unfazed.

"Well.....no arguments from me," Vorox joked, everyone but Skrall laughing.

_Three hours later_

After a dinner of thornax stew, fish and bear, everyone was full to satisfaction, all lying on their backs, looking up into the night sky.

"Do you guys ever think we'll return to our old districts? I really miss District 12," Vorox asked, looking across the entire group.

"I wish I could go back to good old District 5 and see if I can find me a lady," Strakk said, everyone choking on their laughter.

"Well I don't know about you, but I wish I could go straight to the Capitol," Malum said. Hearing these words, everyone else was bolt upright in a heartbeat.

"What reason do you have for that insanity?!" Gresh exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"I had a friend from my old District who was turned into an Avox. I really wish I could see her again," Malum sighed. Everyone relaxed, though Skrall was preoccupied with his thoughts.

"Well, we need our rest. I'll see you in the morning," Gresh said, pretending to fall asleep.

"I'll take first watch," Skrall muttered.

"Same here," Kiina said, getting no objections. Once everyone was asleep, Kiina sat down beside Skrall.

"Thinking about your old District?" Kiina asked, getting a sad look from Skrall. "I know the feeling. I'll bet you had a girl there you really loved," Kiina said, barely hearing Skrall mutter his agreement. In a split second, Skrall went from felling sad to being alert, his muscles tense.

"Wake everyone else! The Capitol's found us!" Skrall yelled, pushing Kiina to the side as a spear flew from the sky. Skrall barely had time to grab his shield and sword when a spear came down at him. In one second, his shield had sliced the spear in half.

In less than a minute, everyone was up and ready for a fight. As three hovercrafts flew in, half the forest was on fire, blocking any real chance of escape. This did provide Vorox with an opportunity. He saw a fallen tree beside him. Taking the chance, he stabbed his tail into it, using all his strength to spin on the spot before flinging the tree into one of the hovercraft.

"I may be silent, but I'd quite like to keep my tongue, thank you!" Skrall yelled as he threw his spinning buzz-saw shield at the second hovercraft, taking it down with ease.

"Hey hot-head, you waiting on an invitation!" Strakk yelled at Malum. Malum simply muttered something before loading a thornax into his launcher. The second it fired he was running at the hovercraft, sliding to dodge a spear. As he slid underneath, his claws seemed to ignite as molten rock fired from them, melting the metal of the hovercraft.

As Peacekeepers fell out, Skrall walked over to one, grabbing him by the throat. The Peacekeeper looked into Skrall's anger filled eyes as he felt air being cut off.

"I'll give you one chance to tell us why you attacked. Say nothing and...well, I think you can guess," Skrall said, his voice so calm an emotionless.

"Today's the day of reaping! President Snow ordered us to recapture you!" the Peacekeeper all but yelled, clawing at Skrall's arm.

"Wide answer," Skrall muttered, throwing the man away.

_Two hours later_

The forest was burned beyond recognition, leaving few trees standing while those that were had been burned to a crisp. Amazingly, most of the supplies had survived.

"Stupid peacemakers and their hovercrafts! I can't wait till the day when I can go to President Snow and punch his face to a pulp!" Vorox ranted, gathering as many supplies as he could.

"Maybe that day will be sooner than you think," Malum announced, getting everyone's attention.

"If you're saying what I think you are, then I think you've lost it!" Strakk yelled in Malum's face.

"I am, and let's be logical about this before we yell in everyone's face," Malum said calmly, making Strakk back off.

"Alright, before I was interrupted, I was going to say that if we were to really fight the Capitol, then we need to target a symbol of its power, the centre of fear for the twelve districts. I think we all know where I'm talking about," he finished, letting the information seep into everyone's minds.

"The arena! If we take out the Hunger Games, we can save a lot of people!" Gresh exclaimed. Malum nodded, seeming to already have a plan in mind.

"Now, what we need to do it split into three teams. Vorox, since you're our best endurance sprinter, we need you to go to District 12 and inform them of our plan. Gresh, Strakk, Skrall, you three will be the first into the arena. Find tributes from your districts and assist them. Kiina and I have something else to do before we fight in the arena," Malum said, sounding like he was coordinating a military strike. Everyone was letting the information sink in, slowly nodding in agreement.

"Well, I've gotten my supplies, so I'll see y'all in the arena," Vorox said, running on all fours in the direction of District 12.

"Alright, let's get going. By the time we get there, the games will be in full swing. We need to be ready for anything," Malum said, gesturing for everyone to follow him.

"This something you and me need to do, does it have anything to do with an old friend?" Kiina asked as they walked.

"Is it really that obvious?" Malum asked as Gresh ran on ahead, using his super speed that he'd gained through the Capitol's experiments on him. Gresh had also been given the ability to control air. Malum was the strongest and could control fire. Kiina could heal others and control water. Strakk could sense weak points on his opponents and control ice. Vorox could change the shape the blade on his tail and control stone. Skrall had the ability to teleport short distances in whatever direction he was travelling and control over earth.


	2. Into the arena

The mountains around the Capitol were impressively large. Despite the size, there were three significant dots of colour among the stony grey. These colours were green, black white.

"Whoa, the view from up here sure is impressive," Gresh muttered, looking over the Capitol with awe.

"Well, we're going to have to leave this little tourist spot to get down there," Strakk replied, the light hitting of his white axe picking out glints of icy blue.

"Well what are we standing around for?" Skrall muttered, dropping his shield to the ground. Gresh could see what Skrall was doing, repeating the action by dropping his shield to the ground. As Skrall pushed off, Gresh did the same as Strakk jumped on behind him. As they boarded down the mountain, they manoeuvred towards a deserted street that was close to the Arena. Using a jutting rock was a ramp, the three of them leapt into the air. In seconds, Strakk and Gresh had landed gracefully.

"So, which way do we go?" Strakk asked, following Gresh as he was about to turn down a side street. Before they went too far, Skrall landed in front of them, his shield spinning slowly to a stop.

"Other way," the dark teen said, allowing his comrades to sprint on ahead. As they ran, they didn't notice a teenager with gold hair and electrifying blue eyes watching them with fascination.

"Okay Skrall, now's a good time!" Gresh yelled as they came closer to the arena. Skrall simply nodded before muttering something, then the earth in front of them collapsed. Without a word, all three jumped in, the hole sealing up as if it was never there.

_Inside the arena_

Seemingly in the middle of nowhere, a hole opened and the three powered teens jumped out, looking around carefully.

"Well, see you guys around," Skrall muttered, his shield spinning as he took a running start before leaping, his shield carrying him like a helicopter blade.

"I agree with fly boy, see ya," Strakk said before running towards a forest. Gresh sighed, running off straight ahead.

As Skrall flew over the arena, he paid close attention to the landscape, storing it in his mind as if he were a computer. He noted all areas with water, potential prey and the various terrains.

"Gotta hand it to the Game makers, they know how to make an arena," he muttered, finding a forest to land in. He held his sword in such a way as to use it's built in thornax launcher. His shield was held in front of him, slowly spinning. Before he stepped further into the forest, he heard a scream.

"It can't be..." he muttered before sprinting, his eyes watering as he dodged trees. As he arrived at the source of the scream, he hid behind a tree, seeing someone trapped in a net. Before he could take one step towards them, a spear flew from nowhere, embedding itself in the girl's side.

Before Skrall could move, another girl emerged, firing an arrow into the eye of the spear thrower. He watched as the girl moved to her trapped companion's side, then snarled as he heard the thudding footsteps of the careers.

"_No, I won't let them hurt her! They'll die before they get the chance!" _he mentally yelled as one of the Careers, wielding two swords, burst through the trees. The girl with the bow shrank back in fear, looking up after hearing the clang of metal upon metal. She saw the Career, eyes wide, trying to slice through the sword that belonged to Skrall with no success.

"No more! The Careers' power ends now!" Skrall yelled, using his shield to hit the Career, Cato, in the chest, sending him flying. As the rest of the Careers watched Cato fly back, Skrall walked towards them, eyes blazing with anger.

"I'll take you all on!" Skrall whispered, his sword gripped tightly in his hand. He ran forward, swinging it to block any attacks anyone attempted to make. When Cato got back up, he charged while Skrall had his back turned, aiming his sword at Skrall's back.

In a fraction of a second, Skrall had disappeared, reappearing behind Cato and aiming a kick at his neck. Despite the strength behind the kick, Cato stumbled forward, trying to stab into Skrall's chest. Skrall also charged, the two swords clashing. Sparks flew as they collided, a loud clang echoing throughout the forest.

"I said no more," Skrall whispered, his eyes narrowed in anger. Cato only looked in front of him in shock, the blade of one of his swords lying inches away while he held the useless handle. In a fit of rage, Cato spun round, his sword swinging through the air as he attempted to cut off Skrall's head.

"Pathetic!" Skrall spat, dodging the sword and ramming Cato into a tree, a loud crack resounding throughout the forest. As Skrall held Cato there by his neck, he squeezed, almost strangling the boy.

"I never would. I'd never kill just to please some pathetic government! Understand that! I fight to protect who I love!" Skrall yelled, dropping Cato's limp body on the ground. "Leave. NOW!" Skrall barked, the red patterns on his sword and shield glowing furiously. As he walked off, a wall of earth rose, blocking the Careers from following him.

When he returned to the two girls, he dropped his weapons, rushing over to the dying girl's side. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he looked over her still, limp form.

"Rue, I'm so sorry," he said, trying to fight back tears as she looked at him.

"Skrall...is...is that you?" Rue asked, her voice weak and rasping.

"It's me Rue. I'm so sorry for years ago...I missed you every day since then," Skrall said, his voice strained as he fought a losing battle against his emotions.

"It was never your fault. I always knew I'd see you again...and now..." Rue said, her eyes slowly fluttering shut.

"No, Rue please! You can't die, not now! There were so many things...." Skrall said, holding Rue's hands in his own. His dark brown eyes were glistening with tears.

"Goodbye...Skrall..." Rue said, her eyes fluttering shut and her hands growing cold. The other girl who was with them was in tears.

"No......NO!!" Skrall yelled, slamming his fists on the ground, a massive shockwave emitting throughout the entire arena, possibly even in the main city itself.

"She never knew....she never will. I'm going to kill the animals responsible for this!" Skrall roared, getting to his feet and clutching his sword and shield with white knuckles. "Find the other tributes! Tell them President Snow will pay for this in blood!" Skrall roared as a hovercraft flew over, picking up Rue's body.

"You'll be the first to die," Skrall whispered, firing a thornax at the peacekeeper who was looking over the arena. As the peacekeeper fell, Skrall's shield spun faster and faster. Once within reach, Skrall grabbed him by the throat with a strong grip.

"You. You and your pathetic leader. You disregard human life as merely pawns in a sick game. Why don't you die instead of Rue? I'm sure no-one would miss you!" Skrall said, bringing his shield slowly closer to the peacekeeper's body.

"You can't! I'm only doing this for Snow's son! He's trying to bring back the people killed by the Games!" the peacekeeper screamed.

"What! Is that possible!" Skrall asked, all anger draining away.

"He said he could do it! In fact he leads a team who destroy important Capitol supplies," the peacekeeper said, still panicking.

"What's his name?" Skrall asked, releasing the peacekeeper.

"Mata Nui."

_The previous night._

It was all planned, down to every detail. Destroy the supplies but kill no-one. His strategy resounded inside the mind of the red haired boy. He was one of the oldest, his helmet dark red at the front but faded to orange as it followed the fiery design. He wore orange chest, shoulder and thigh armour, with a red under shirt and red trousers. He was currently wielding a sword with a blade like a flame. He also had a thornax launcher at his side.

"Are you sure this will work Ackar?" his companion asked. He wore a green helmet with fake snakes coming off of it. He also had shoulder armour with light green snake patterns and dark green thigh armour. He wielded a large spear with a thornax launcher built into the bottom of it.

"Just have faith Vastus. Just wait until you see Stronius' and Gelu's part in this," Ackar said, looking down to the tracks. He could see the Capitol supply train moving towards the target zone. He could also barely make out the large, bulky figure of Stronius in his heavy black armour.

"And three....two....one....show time!" Ackar shouted as the train ran into Stronius, flipping up and rolling. It rolled towards a figure clad in white armour.

As he stood there, Gelu watched as the train tumbled towards him, standing there unfazed with a smirk on his face as the train threatened to crush him.


	3. Allies

As Gelu stood there, the train stopped tumbling, suspended by an invisible force before it was dropped on its side.

"Show off," Vastus muttered as he looked down at the white haired and clothed young man. As the three of them climbed down from the small outcrop. With them was Tarix, a young man with dark blue hair and eyes. He was wearing gold chest, thigh and shoulder armour with blue undershirt and trousers. On his back were two gold swords with blue blades, a thornax launcher mounted on one of them.

"Alright Stronius, feel free," Ackar shouted as the black armoured man walked to the train, tearing off the door before climbing in. Yells came from inside, quickly silenced when loud thuds were heard.

"How could anyone still be moving after that crash?" Gelu asked, looking as Stronius popped out.

"All done. It'll take those men a few hours to wake up, so we'll be long gone," he chuckled, jumping down.

"In that case, let's move. Though just give me a second," Tarix said, jumping into the train and, after a few minutes, climbed out again, various parts in a rucksack.

"Let's hope we can get this thing to work. And that Mata Nui can give us an update," Ackar said, leading the way as they ran.

_

* * *

_

Back in the arena

The thick, marshy part of the arena was a place few people wanted to tread. Unfortunately, someone _had_ to tread through it.

"Stupid marsh, stupid Capitol..." Strakk complained, only stopping when a branch snapped back in his face. "...stupid tree!" he yelled, slicing the branch with his axe. When he did so, he heard someone moving above him. When he looked up, he barely saw the small figure jumping away.

"Hey! Come back here!" he yelled, leaping into the trees and giving chase, barely able to keep up.

"I'm not trying to hurt you! I just want to know what district you're from!" he shouted, stopping when the figure stopped. Before he could say more, the branch the tribute was crouched on snapped, taking her with it.

Without a word, Strakk jumped down after her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling out his axe. Hooking it onto a thicker branch, he swung upwards, somersaulting as he landed on a higher branch.

"Why did you save me? If we're all tributes then..." the girl started, silenced when Strakk held up his hand.

"Sorry fox face, but I'm no tribute. I'm actually a failed Capitol experiment that's come back to bite them in the butt. And I'm guessing you're from District 5," he chuckled, his icy blue eyes glinting mischievously.

"Huh, I think I like the nickname Foxface. And as long as you help me get out alive, I guess we could make this work," she said, mimicking his look.

"_That stupid guy broke my sword! I'm gonna make sure I'm the one to kill him for that!" _a male voice roared. Looking downwards, Strakk and Foxface saw the Careers storming by. However, one Career looked up, seeing the two of them. Shouting, he kept pointing into the tree.

"Get out of here! I can handle some punk," Strakk ordered, axe in hand as he leapt down.

"Another freak from the Capitol. Your little friend just ruined my sword..." Cato started.

"...and in that case, take it as a warning. Besides, I'll bet you had it coming a big boy," Strakk said, saying the last part with a strange accent. Before Cato could attack, Strakk threw a punch, hitting the boy in the arm and rendering it numb.

"Word of warning, I know my every opponents' every weak spot, and know just how to hit it. I also know how to fight with an axe, fire a thornax launcher and...well, guess I can't really include hunting," he murmured, standing there almost innocently.

"Why you little..." another Career seethed, about to lunge when, too quick for the eye to see, Strakk punched him in the leg, making the boy fall on his face.

"I did warn you," the icy teen whispered evilly, pulling out his axe and, after quickly dropping to the ground, swung out in a full circle, knocking the other Career's feet from under them. In the time it took to stand up, he had his axe on his back and a thornax fruit in his launcher, firing it at Cato's head.

"Score about ten for me, and none for you," he laughed, leaping into the trees and moving across the branches.

_

* * *

_

Somewhere within the Capitol

From the top of the building where the Tributes stayed before the games, there was a distinctive blue and orange/red blotch in the night.

"So what business do we have here? The tributes are already in the arena, so what's the point in being here?" Kiina asked, looking at Malum with her watery blue eyes.

"The tributes are gone, but there's still someone here we need to rescue. An old friend of mine," he sighed, ready to climb down the building.

"Was she more than a friend?" Kiina asked, preparing to do the same. Malum said nothing, simply using his claws to climb down to a particular window, Kiina using her dual trident and agility to follow.

"This is the voice room. It's where they torture an Avox, constantly playing recordings of what their voice was like. They also show the tongues to torture them more," Malum said, looking around the room. Finding a place to hide, he pulled Kiina over with him just as the door opened. A red haired girl walked in, kneeling in front of a small podium. As the recordings started, Malum stood up, quietly walking over.

"I know how to make that voice real again," he whispered, taking the girl by surprise. Before the girl could do anything, Malum broke the glass jar with the tongue, gesturing for Kiina to come over. "Encase the tongue in water and use your healing powers to reattach it," he ordered, watching as the blue haired girl did just that, moving the tongue into the red haired girl's mouth.

"What...what just...?" the girl said, gasping when she realised she had spoken.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you then, but I promise I will do whatever it takes to make up for it," Malum said, drawing the girl into a massive hug.

"You don't need to do anything to make up for anything. That was the past, so the future is what we try to improve," the girl said, crying silently on the fiery teen's shoulder.

"Uh, guys. Hate to break up the moment, but better me than the Capitol right?" Kiina muttered, chuckling nervously.

"Time we showed them their biggest failure," Malum roared, fire building up in his claws before he launched it at the door, igniting it and making several men scream. The thornax launcher on his shoulder flipped up, now charged with fiery energy. Jumping into the corridor, he fired it, creating a fiery explosion down the hallway.

"Nice work hothead, now let's get out of here!" Kiina yelled, barely heard over the roar of the fire. Turning back into the room, Malum nodded, grabbing the red haired girl by the waist before jumping out the window, Kiina close behind, as a fireball erupted through the room. As the ground came closer, Malum dug his free clawed hand into the wall, slowing to a stop as Kiina did the same with her trident.

"Well, that is the most exciting thing I've done so far," Kiina gasped, looking to see Malum and the Avox girl descending. Sighing, she followed, meeting them at the bottom.

"Kiina, this is Rose, my friend from my home district," Malum said, the girl close to his shoulder. Kiina simply nodded, unsure how to respond.

"Come, we have an arena to enter," Malum said, leading the way with the two girls close behind.

_

* * *

_

District 12

As he ran on all fours, Vorox felt the sweat on his brow, the wind blowing through his hair and into his eyes, seeing the outskirts of District 12. Putting on a burst of energy, he sprinted faster, bursting into empty streets and accidently crashing into someone.

"I am so sorry...I was just in a hurry and I didn't see ya there..." he started apologising, hiding his tail as he spoke.

"I'm okay...just a little shaken up is all," the girl said, allowing Vorox to help her to her feet.

"I'm so...wait...Madge? Is that you?" he asked, eyes widening in recognition.

"Yeah, it's me...Vorox?" Madge gasped, eyes also wide, before she threw her arms around the boy.

"Oh how I missed you. No matter what the Capitol did to me, I always dreamed of this day," Vorox said, returning the hug.

"What do you mean? What did the Capitol do to you?" Madge asked, breaking away from Vorox and looking him up and down.

"They experimented on me. And gave me a lovely parting gift," Vorox mumbled, slowly revealing his tail. He hung his head, expecting Madge to run from him, so he didn't know she'd moved closer until he felt a hand on his cheek.

"No-one deserves that kind of life. And whether you have a tail or another head, you're still my friend," Madge whispered, looking Vorox in the eye.

"I know. And as much as I don't want to leave here, I have to. There are others like me, and right now they probably need my help. I need you to deliver a message to your father," Vorox said urgently, glancing around the street. "Tell your father that the Capitol is beginning to fall. Tell him the key to the Capitol's control will soon fall."

"Okay...okay. Just...just come out okay," Madge sighed, tears in her eyes.

"I didn't survive years in the wilderness just to die in some arena. And I may be able to help unite the tributes. Who are the tributes from here?" Vorox asked, getting ready to run.

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Do you remember them?"Madge replied, taking a step back.

"I do. Don't worry, I'll do whatever I can to get them outta there alive," Vorox promised, lowering to all fours before bursting forward, trees and plants going past in a blur.


End file.
